


Like Real People Do

by metaluna



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian AU, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaluna/pseuds/metaluna
Summary: “You can kiss me if you want to. But maybe since we aren’t kissing like real people, maybe we can kiss like real girls?”“Like real girls,” Crystal repeated.--for the songfic exchange on tumblr, based loosely on Like Real People Do by Hozier.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crygimethoode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crygimethoode/gifts).



> happy holidays, angels!!! this is my little entry for the song fic exchange! this is to @cyrgimethoode

_ 8 years old _

“You just gotta wave the jar like this,” Crystal demonstrated as fireflies flew into the mason jar. “I don’t know how to explain it, but just do that. you try it!”

“Okay! Gimme the jar!" 

Gigi was ecstatic to have the opportunity to catch, or at least try to catch, fireflies like in the movies. They didn’t have fireflies in the city so she was bewildered by the bugs lighting the night sky. 

“Okay,” Gigi said, gathering as much focus that an eight year old could muster. Swinging the jar, she didn’t catch a single firefly and frowned. “I’m so bad at this!”

“No you aren’t! It takes a sec to get used to it. Let me help you.” Crystal placed her hand’s over Gigi’s and swung the jar as a few of the bugs gathered in the jar. “Put your hand over the top!”

Gigi did as she was told as Crystal ran for the jar’s lid and quickly screwed it on.

“They’ll be okay right? I don’t want them to die!”

“Yes! They'll be okay. That’s why I put the holes on the top. Besides, we aren’t keeping them. We let them go. They aren’t ours to keep.”

“Crystal,” Gigi began as she sat on the blanket they'd laid down in the park. “You’re the nicest person I ever met.”

Crystal joined her. “No you are.”

“You’re the very first person who talked to me when my family moved here. And now we’re best friends!”

“Gigi, you’re the best best friend that I ever had. Mom asks me every year if I wanna bring anyone camping with us, and you’re the only one I ever wanted to bring.”

Twirling her red hair in her fingers, Gigi said, “Really?” 

“Yes!”

“I’m so glad we found this secret spot. There’s no one around for miles, probably! We need to come back every year.” Crystal nodded in agreement. “Promise?”

“Pinky promise,” Crystal said as the best friends latched pinky fingers. 

The two young girls sat facing each other, both smiling. 

“Gigi?” 

“Hmm?”

“Can… Can I kiss you, maybe? If you want?” Crystal asked, turning a brilliant shade of red in the process. 

“What?”

“I won’t kiss you like real people do. They put their whole mouths on each other, ick.”

“What does ‘real people’ mean?”

“Like old people. Like my aunt. I think she’s like twenty-three or something.”

“That’s so _old_!” Gigi paused. “You can kiss me if you want to. But maybe since we aren’t kissing like real  _ people _ maybe we can kiss like real girls?”

“Like real girls,” Crystal repeated. 

“I think we have to close our eyes,” Gigi explained. “That’s what they do in the movies, at least.”

“Oh, right.”

Closing her eyes tightly, Crystal leaned closer to Gigi. Their lips met for just a second and she pulled away.

“I liked that,” Gigi whispered. 

“I liked it too.”

“Look how pretty the stars are!” Gigi said as she laid on her back to get a better view. 

“I know which one the big dipper is. My dad told me,” Crystal said smugly while she laid down. 

Gigi gasped. “Wait, really? Which one is it? I wanna see!”

Crystal scanned the sky as she looked for the familiar constellation. She gasped and pointed to the sky. “There! Do you see it?”

“Where?” 

“It’s right there. It’s easier if you look for the spoon part. It’s like a square with a tail kind of.”

Gigi gasped once more. “I see it! It’s right there!”

The girls continued scanning the night sky pointing at their favorite stars. 

“We should make wishes,” Gigi said. “My sister told me that you make a wish on the first star you see. But we don’t know which one the first one we see is. So make a wish on your favorite one.”

Crystal shut her eyes. “Okay. I made my wish. But I’m not telling you.”

“Fine! I’m not telling you mine either,” Gigi said as she stuck her tongue out.

“Girls?” they heard Crystal’s mom call. “It’s time to come back to the tent.”

“How did she find our secret spot?” Gigi whined. 

Crystal shrugged before calling back to her mother. “Five minutes?”

“Okay. Five minutes.” 

“We gotta let the fireflies go,” Gigi said. 

Crystal handed her friend the jar. “Lift the lid.”

Gigi gasped in wonderment as the fireflies circled around before taking off into the night. While she watched, she tapped Crystal on the shoulder.

“Before we go back, can we kiss again?”

“Yeah!” Crystal leaned in.

“Can I kiss  _ you _ instead of you kissing  _ me _ ?”

“Yeah. Just like real girls,” Crystal whispered as she shut her eyes like she did earlier. Instead of pulling back instantly, Gigi kept her lips pressed against Crystals before pulling away. 

“Crystal Elizabeth and Gigi… I don’t know your middle name! Come on!”

Crystal walked back to the tent smiling because her wish to kiss Gigi again had come true. 

_ 18 years old _

Throughout the years, Crystal and Gigi remained friends. It wasn’t until they were sixteen until they both came out, Crystal a month before Gigi. Shortly after, they began dating, much to the excitement of their friends, Jan and Jackie, who had been dating for a few months.

Each year, Crystal and Gigi went to Posner Park. After all, they pinky promised when they were eight, and pinky promises were sacred. Everyone knew that breaking a pinky promise was unforgivable. 

Since it was their senior year, both of their parents agreed to let them go on their own. Each year, they always looked into the night sky and made wishes and watched the fireflies. This year, they convinced Gigi’s sister to buy them beer. 

Crystal made a face of disgust as she took a sip. “Why did you ask for beer?” 

“I don’t know! I thought that was what everyone drank,” Gigi said, making a similar expression.

Crystal set hers on their blanket before going to her bag.

“What are you doing?”

“We haven’t caught fireflies in like five years,” Crystal began as she held up a mason jar with holes in the lid.

Gigi rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, it’s fun. Maybe this time you can actually catch them without my help,” Crystal teased.

“Oh, you’re so on!” Gigi stole the jar as she carefully tried to catch fireflies with no success.

“You were saying?” Crystal took the jar back and caught a few without trying very hard.

Just as every year, Crystal managed to catch all the fireflies as Gigi watched in awe. 

Laying dramatically on the blanket they’d spread out, Gigi sighed and signaled for Crystal to come over. Gigi rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder as they laced their fingers and looked up at the night sky. 

“Make a wish,” Gigi whispered.

“Aren’t we getting a little old?”

“I don’t know… We aren’t real people until we’re twenty-three, remember?”

Crystal smiled. “I do. Look at where we were since we were eight.”

“That was ten years ago. How do I remember every single detail from that night?” Gigi asked as Crystal wrapped her free arm around Gigi’s shoulder.

“I have no idea. But I remember it, too. I remember being so scared to ask if you wanted to kiss,” Crystal said tenderly kissing her girlfriend. 

“That was barely even a kiss,” Gigi said smiling as she reenacted the light peck on the lips of their childhood. 

“I knew that I loved you from that moment onward.”

Gigi sighed peacefully. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Crystal whispered, suddenly pointing upward.

“What is it?”

“A shooting star. I’ve never seen one before.”

“Well, make a wish on it. Another wish.”

Just like every time she wished on stars, Crystal shut her eyes tightly. 

Gigi sat up. “Hey, Crystal?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready.”

Sex was something that had come up often between the girls. They were amazing at openly communicating their feelings. Gigi always said she wasn’t waiting until marriage, not by any means. But, she knew that she wanted her first time to be with someone that she definitely loved and trusted. Even though she knew it was going to be Crystal, she wanted it to be perfect. 

“Are you sure? What changed?”

“Laying here with you. Thinking about how we’ve done this every year for ten years. If you’ve kept me around for ten years, I think that you’re gonna keep me around for a while. At least I hope so.”

"Oh, I will. Are you sure you're ready?"

“I know I am. It always was gonna be you, honey,” Gigi said pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s tenderly. 

“I love you so, so much.” Looking around, Crystal said, “There’s no one around, probably not for a few miles. Should we…. Here?”

“Yes. It just feels right, you know?" 

“Okay,” Crystal whispered as she guided Gigi onto her back. 

“Wait.”

“What is it, baby?” Crystal asked using her hand behind Gigi’s back to lift her so she was sitting once more

“We have to let the fireflies out!” 

“You’ve always had the fireflies’ best interests at heart.”

“I’m a tender soul, what can I say?”

“That you are,” Crystal said, laying her girlfriend on her back once more, covering them with a spare blanket. 

-

“I love you so much,” Gigi whispered, resting her head on Crystal’s bare chest. “That was amazing.”

Crystal stroked Gigi's hair and kissed her forehead. “You’re amazing.”

“Just a few years until we’re twenty-three. You know what that means?”

“We can kiss like real people do.”

Gigi smiled. “Yep. But, I think kissing like real girls is nice, too.”

"I agree."

_ 23 years old.  _

Just as they had every year, the women sat on a blanket observing the night sky. Gigi and Crystal continued dating after high school. They attended the same university and experienced every major life event together. The week after college graduation seemed like the perfect time to go camping. 

“Make a wish,” Gigi whispered to Crystal as she squeezed her hand.

Tightly shutting her eyes, Crystal said. “Done.”

"Honey, I already know you're going to get the job at the school. You don't need to wish for that," Gigi murmured.

"How do you know that's what I wished for?"

Gigi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine," Crystal huffed as she shut her eyes and made another wish. 

"It's so surreal college is over. It doesn't feel real." 

“It's actually insane." Crystal tugged absentmindedly at the grass. "Remember when I said when we were little girls that twenty was when we were real people?”

Gigi nodded with a smile. “We’re real people now. Honey, I think this is the year.”

“What year?”

“The year I finally catch a damn firefly,” Gigi said acknowledging the flecks of light circling around them. 

“You’re still upset you’ve never caught a firefly.”

“Please just indulge me in this,” she said as she held up a jar.

“Okay. Babe, I’m sure you’re fully capable of catching a firefly. I’ll just be sitting here watching,” Crystal said holding up her phone.

“No you don’t! You’re going to record me failing miserably,” Gigi whined as she stood up. 

Wildly swinging the jar back and forth, Gigi gasped in surprise when a few of the fireflies made their way into the jar. In a role reversal, Crystal hopped up from the blanket and screwed the lid on. 

“You did it!” Crystal said as she pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s.

“I wanna do it with another jar,” Gigi said as she went to her bag and pulled out an identical jar, handing it to Crystal. “Actually... You catch some this time. You’re the master, after all.”

Crystal gasped when she saw a small, black velvet box inside of the jar. 

Taking the jar back, Gigi got down on one knee. “Crystal, we’re finally real people now. You have been by my side through everything. Even if things were insane at times, we always had this camping trip to look forward to. From wishing on stars and catching fireflies, this is the highlight of my year, ever since we were eight. I want to keep this going. Will you marry me?”

Crystal had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Once Gigi put the ring on Crystal’s finger, she got up.

“Hey Gigi?” Crystal began.

“Yes?”

“Can I kiss you?” Gigi recognized the same nervous toned Crystal used as they were girls. 

“Yes.”

“Can we kiss like real people do?” 

“Yes, honey, we can kiss like real people do,” Gigi said as she and her fiancé tenderly touched lips.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me @themetaluna on tumblr!!


End file.
